totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przygoda w Orient Expresie
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 9 McKey siedziała w stroju z lat 30-tych w przedziale. McKey: Witajcie! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie odwiedziliśmy Austrię! Jak zwykle nasz edukacyjny odcinek skończył się jak zwykle... dziwnie! Konflikt w drużynie "Bitch, please!" stawał się coraz bardziej poważny. Lukaninho ubolewał nad tym jakie niepotrzebne są Kimberly i Fatima. Natomiast w drużynie Kaczuszek Allice i Tony ubolewali po stracie ukochanych. Allice po stracie Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca, a Tony po stracie Kennetha. Tyson zakochał się w Emmie. Kimberly jednak powstrzymała jego zapał przez oszołomienie go. Zadanie polegało na wystawieniu antycznej sztuki! Oczywiście Allice nie popisała się. W prawdzie mówiąc drużyna Bitch, please! wcale nie była lepsza, ale wygrali zapewniając tym sobie miejsce w grze po rozłączeniu drużyn. Na ceremonii drużyna Bitch, please! razem z Kaczuszkami mieli kogoś wywalić. Ostatecznie jednak to Tony sam się wycofał. Dzisiaj dołączy do nas również Yoanna! Jak ta dziewiątka zmieni grę w horror? I kto był zabójcą? I czy dzisiaj wszyscy przeżyją? Dowiecie się tego dzisiaj oglądając tajemniczy i zagadkowy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Nieco przygnębiona drużyna siedziała w przedziale niewolników. Nie byli szczęśliwi z powodu przegranej. Selisha czuwała przy oknie, a przy niej siedziała Allice. Allice: Coś się dzieje Felicjo? Selisha: Selisha-san czuje niebezpieczeństwo! Allice-chan niech na siebie uważa! Nawet dwa niebezpieczeństwa Selisha-san wyczuwa! Allice podrapała się po głowie. Allice: Nie ogarniam... co robisz Felicjo? <3 Selisha: Selisha-san ma złe przeczucia! Allice: Znowu będą nuggetsy na obiad? :( Selisha: To też Selisha-san przeczuwa, ale nie tylko! Allice: Czyli? Selisha: Selisha-san czuje, że to nie będzie spokojna noc! Allice: A gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Bobbie spadł z sufitu na Selishę i ją przytulił. Bobbie: Chyba w Bułgarii! <3 Selisha: Starszy zaatakował Selishę-san! Selisha wyrzuciła Bobbiego z pociągu, tym samym rozbijając okno. W sekundę do okna podbiegli Emma i Tyson. Tyson: Nic mu nie będzie? Emma: Selisho! Coś ty narobiła!! Przecież mogło mu się coś stać! Selisha san założyła ręce. Selisha: Cnota Selishy-san jest ważniejsza niż kości Bobbiego-kuna! Tyson: Ty wiedziałaś, że to nie jest starszy, prawda? -,- Selisha: Selisha-san nie potwierdzi, ale też nie zaprzeczy! Emma: Oww... jak możesz tak odrzucać jego uczucia! Odkąd odkrył, że jesteś Selisho kobietą Bobbie nie widzi świata poza tobą! Nawet bomby montuje w kształcie twojej głowy! Selisha: Emma-chan mówi prawdę? (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san zauważyła, że Bobbie-kun od jakiegoś czasu przestał atakować Selishę-san mieczami i bombami. Selisha-san powinna się zorientować, że bomby z napisem "Kocham Selishę!" powinny coś znaczyć... Emma: Jak ja kocham to uczucie! Allice: Uczucie hasania na kiju? <3 Emma: Chodzi mi o miłość! Czyż to nie jest piękne uczucie! Tyson: A żebyś... Na Tysona spadła cegła, a ten padł nieprzytomny. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Dzięki za kolejnego guza Kimberly... Selisha: Selisha-san powinna chyba odwzajemnić uczucia Bobbiego-kuna! Czy Selisha-san powinna założyć figlarną bieliznę w katany? Emma: Nie Selisho. Zgrywaj niedostępną! To zawsze podnieca facetów. I twoja miłość rozpromieni cały świat... i nie doprowadzi przy okazji do jego końca. Selisha zarumieniła się. Selisha: Emma-chan ma rację! Selisha-san weźmie ze sobą katanę! Selisha wyszła z przedziału. Emma: Miłość... Allice: Czy to nowy smak miotły? Emma: Nie Allice... zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę... Emma zaczęła tłumaczyć Allice czym jest miłość. Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Fatima leżała na stole do masażu. Była zrelaksowana i przy okazji wrzucała ubrania Kimberly do niszczarki. Fatima: I po kolejnym bezguściu! Fatima wrzuciła spodnie Kimberly do niszczarki. Fatima: Coraz lepiej! Wtedy podeszła do niej Kimberly. Kimberly: Hej! Znowu niszczysz moje ubrania?! Fatima: No ba... przecież to jest bezguście! Tylko dlaczego cały czas to bezguście jest w twojej szafie? Kimberly: Bo magia... -,- Fatima: W ogóle... weź ogól się! Twój wąsik już rośnie! Zbliżenie na wargę Kimberly, z jednym włoskiem. Kimberly: Znowu zaczynasz? Fatima: Mów do ściany! Jeszcze zarażę się twoim bezguściem! I będę... taką Kimberly! Fatima wstała ze stołu do masażu i podeszłą do okna. Kimberly poszła za nią i kazała jej się obrócić. Kimberly: Słuchaj no! Niszczysz mi tu życie od Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Obrażasz mnie za każdym razem, gdy masz do tego okazję... Fatima zaczęła psikać w oczy Kimberly gazem pieprzowym. Była wściekła. Fatima: Kto pozwolił ci niewolniku dotykać mnie! Kimberly padła na ziemię. Kimberly: Co robisz wariatko! Fatima: A teraz mnie słuchaj... przenigdy masz mnie nie dotykać, zrozumiano? Inaczej poznasz czym jest piekło... Lukaninho oddzielił dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Uspokójcie się kochane! Przecież nie możemy tak zakończyć naszej wspólnej pracy, prawda? Fatima: Ja już z nią dawno skończyłam! Fatima machnęła włosami i odeszła. Kimberly: Ja też! Kimberly nic nie widząc poszła w drugą stronę. Wpadła niestety jedynie na ścianę. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Świetnie! Wkraczam w samodzielną walkę bez sojuszników i w ogóle bez pomocy ze strony Kimberly, ani Fatimy! Pociąg, Wagon Restauracyjny Wszyscy siedzieli przy stołach. Drużyn oficjalnie już nie było i każdy miał działać na własną rękę. W tym momencie weszła McKey w stroju z lat 30-tych. McKey: Witajcie towarzysze... Wszyscy zrobili minę w stylu "Are you kidding me right?". Kimberly: Pomyliły ci się teksty... znowu. McKey: To jest teraz nie ważne! Fatima: Dokładnie! To ja jestem tutaj najważniejsza! Selisha wstała. Selisha: To nie prawda Fatimo-san! To cnota Selishy-san jest najważniejsza! Fatima: Czy ty brzydka osobo mówisz do mnie? Selisha wyciągnęła katanę. Selisha: A Fatima-san ma z tym jakiś problem! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No ba! Przecież to ja jestem królową tej gry, a tu jakaś dziwaczka, której nawet nie znam... może to krewna Kimberly? O czym to ja mówiłam? A tak! Jakaś dziwaczka mi wymachuje przed moim pięknym i naturalnym nosem kataną! Oj mam już pierwszy cel na liście! McKey: Dobra, dobra. Patrzcie. Już nie ma drużyn, a oni tak słodko się kłócą. <3 Nie ważne. Zanim powiem gdzie jesteśmy czas pokazać wam osobę, która powróci do programu! Tyson: Co? Ktoś powróci?! Lukaninho: Mam nadzieje, że będzie to facet... halo! Tutaj zostało tylko trzech facetów! Bobbie: Przynajmniej nikt nie wyzna miłości mojej Selishy! <3 Lukaninho: Emm... coś ci się stało? Kiedyś wydawałeś się bardziej złowieszczy... Bobbie: Ale Selisha nie pozwala mi... a ja zakochałem się... Tyson: W Selishy? Czy to nie ona cię dzisiaj wyrzuciła z pociągu? Bobbie: Jak ja kocham te jej gry... McKey postawiła koło siebie wielką czerwoną lampę, by dać się zauważyć. McKey: Halo... -,- Emma: No powiedz kto powraca! Nie możemy się doczekać! McKey: Panie i panowie... do programu powraca... Yoanna wpadła przez dach. Yoanna: Wasza kochana Betty, która zemści się na wszystkich, którzy na nią głosowali! Kimberly: Nareszcie ktoś normalny! <3 Yoanna: Ty będziesz bezpieczna Kimberly! Betty wie, że ty i Fatima nie głosowaliście na mnie! McKey: Okej... jesteśmy w Bułgarii... Nagle zgasło światło. Tyson: Hej! Co się dzieje?! Allice: Uuu! <3 Jąderka! Lukaninho: ZOSTAWCIE MNIE!!! McKey: Aaa! Światło włączyło się, a na Ziemi leżało zakrwawione ciało McKey. Kimberly: Aaa! Co się dzieje?! Selisha: Bobbie-kun!? Bobbie: Co?! To nie ja! Tyson: Tak więc kto?! Lukaninho: Chyba wiem, kto... O_O Kimberly: Więc?! Nagle z innego przedziału wyskoczył morderca. Wszyscy zaczęli panikować i zaczęli uciekać. Kimberly: Weź Tysona! On tylko zdradza kolejne dziewczyny! Kimberly wepchnęła Tysona w ręce mordercy i jako ostatnia uciekła z przedziału. Tyson: Ratunku! Na szybie pojawiła się czerwona krwista plama. Pociąg, Kontrolka Do kontrolki wbiegli Lukaninho, Emma i ostatnia Kimberly. Byli przerażeni. Z wyjątkiem Kimberly, która byłą szczęśliwa ze śmierci Tysona. Lukaninho: Hej! Co się tutaj niby dzieje?! Emma: I dlaczego się śmiejesz! Kimberly: Bo pozbyłam się Tysona! <3 Emma: Że jak?! Lukaninho: Pozbyłaś się go, czyli on też... Kimberly: Tak! Rzuciłam go na śmierć! Emma: Ale jak... powinniśmy się chyba właśnie uczyć współpracy... Emma otworzyła drzwi i wyrzuciła z kontrolki Kimberly. Emma: Ale nie za cenę życia Tysona! Na szybie pojawiła się czerwona plama, a Emma przytuliła się ze strachu do Lukaninho. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: I kolejna rybka jest moja. ;) Emma odepchnęła się od Lukaninho, a morderca zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Emma: I co teraz?! Przecież stąd nie ma ucieczki! Lukaninho: Nie wiem... może przewody wentylacyjne? Emma: To pociąg... tutaj nie ma... Lukaninho wskazał na wejście do przewodów wentylacyjnych. Emma: Przewodów wentylacyjnych? No cóż! Emma weszła do przewodów, a zaraz za nim wszedł Lukaninho. Oboje zniknęli. Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników Do przedziału wbiegła Selisha z Allice pod pachą. Allice: Tak koniku! Jedź jak konik na... koniku! <3 Selisha: Niech Allice-chan będzie cicho... zabójca-san ma bardzo złą aurę! Allice: A co, posiusiał się? :( Selisha: Tak Allice-chan! Posiusiał się, ale niestety w duszy!!! Selisha dumnie stanęła w stronę lampy. Allice: Co robisz Felicjo? <3 Selisha: Selisha-san pokazuje swoją wyższość względem zabójcy-san! Allice: I tak nie rozumiem Felicjo! <3 Selisha wyjęła swoją katanę i stanęła na straży. Selisha: Musimy uważać Allice-chan! Nie pozwolę ci zginąć! Allice: Uuu! <3 A co to za straganik. <3 Allice podeszła do straganiku z napisem "Mniam, mniam." Za nim krył się jednak zabójca, który był idealnie widoczny z perspektywy Allice. Ona jednak biegła wprost do niego. Selisha: Allice-chan! Uważaj! Selisha odskoczyła. Wylądowała między nim i Allice. Allice: Hej. :( Byłam pierwsza w kolejce... Selisha: Allice-chan... uciekamy! Allice: Ale... Selisha znowu złapała Allice pod pachę i zaczęły uciekać w stronę Przedziału Zwycięzców. Pociąg, Toaleta Przedziału Zwycięzców Toaleta zajmowała cały wagon. Była przepiękna. Nie zważając na powagę sprawy Fatima jak gdyby nigdy nic brała sobie kąpiel w wannie. Fatima: Jak przyjemnie jest się tak odprężyć... samej. <3 Nagle drzwi do przedziału wyważyła Selisha z Allice pod pachą. Fatima: AAA! Pedofile! W dodatku brzydcy! Fatima rzuciła w Selishę pumeksem do nóg. Allice: Uuu! Kanapkowe lody! <3 Allice zaczęła lizać pumeks. Fatima: O fuj... ona zlizuje moją przepiękną i delikatną skórę z tego... pumeksu... nie to dla mnie jednak za dużo. Selisha: Co Fatima-san tutaj robi! W pociągu grasuje zabójca-san. Fatima: Biorę kąpiel! Nie widać. Ja przepraszam w przeciwieństwie do innych nie biegam i nie pocę się, ale moja cera wymaga częstych kąpieli! Selisha: Ale morderca-san biegnie w tą stronę... Fatima: Bo go tu idiotko przyprowadziłaś! Oczy Selishy stały się czerwone. Wyrwała wannę i wyrzuciła Fatimę z wanną do innego przedziału, gdzie właśnie znajdował się morderca. Po chwili Selisha zamontowała drzwi i zabarykadowała je. Selisha: Selisha-san nie wie co robić! Allice: A może pobawimy się w chowanego. <3 Selisha: To świetny pomysł Allice-chan! Allice: Weee. <3 Selisha wrzuciła Allice do szybu wentylacyjnego, po czym sama do niego weszła. Pociąg, Szyb Wentylacyjny Lukaninho i Emma czołgali się przez przewody wentylacyjne. Lukaninho: Świetnie... czyścimy przewody wentylacyjne swoimi ciałami... Emma: Ale to nic... przecież ważne, że żyjemy... Lukaninho: Naprawdę? Emma: Słuchaj... musimy stąd uciec! Musimy powiedzieć światu co się tutaj dzieje! Może nawet kogoś jeszcze ocalimy! Lukaninho: Na razie to ja chcę tylko się umyć... Emma: Ehh... to przecież nie jest zabawa już! Lukaninho: Serio? Przecież to reality-show... to wszystko jest pewnie ukartowane! Emma: A zaryzykujesz swoim życiem? Lukaninho: Emm... nie? Emma westchnęła. Lukaninho: Wiesz co? Nawet umiesz walczyć... Emma: A co? Lukaninho: Nie wiem... myślałem że jesteś taką sierotą jak cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem... Emma: Dzięki? Lukaninho: Spoko... Nagle Emma i Allice zderzyły się. Allice: Emma! <3 Emma: Allice ty żyjesz! I ty Selisho też! Selisha: Uciekliśmy! Emma: A ktoś jeszcze zginął? Selisha: Tak jakby... Fatima-san, ale jej wanna eksplodowała i wpadła do innego przedziału... Allice: Co ty mówisz Felicjo! <3 Sama wyrzuciłaś jej wannę jak cię obraziła... Emma: Co?! Jak mogłaś... Lukaninho: Pamiętaj Emmo, że sama wyrzuciłaś Kimberly... Emma: Tak... więc nic się tutaj właśnie nie wydarzyło... Selisha właśnie zobaczyła akcję z schowka na miotły w którym Bobbie i Yoanna całowali się. Selisha: CO?! SELISHA-SAN ZABIJE BOBBIE'GO-KUNA!!! Selisha przebiła nogą szyb wentylacyjny, dzięki czemu cały szyb wpadł do Schowka na Miotły, a razem z nim Lukaninho, Emma, Allice i Selisha. Pociąg, Schowek na Miotły ''Pięć Minut wcześniej... Bobbie szukał w schowku na miotły odpowiedniej broni, kiedy do schowka weszła Yoanna.'' Bobbie: Ooo! Świeże mięsko! Yoanna: Uważaj do kogo mówisz... Bobbie zaciekawił się. Bobbie: Hmm... Betty tak? Słyszałem o tobie dużo... złego... Yoanna: Ja o tobie też... tylko dlaczego hamujesz się przed Selishą ze swoją prawdziwą naturą i zachowujesz się jak ciamajda? Bobbie: Dobre pytanie... Bobbie wyjął sztylet i polizał go. Bobbie: Pytanie jest jednak inne... czy ty jesteś na tyle zła na jaką się podajesz... Yoanna: Tak? Bobbie: Szybko uciekłaś z miejsca zdarzenia... Yoanna: Tak samo jak ty... Bobbie: Tylko wiesz... ja swój wizerunek stworzyłem by zwieść Selishę... dzięki temu, że wydaje jej się, że mnie uwiodła mogę w spokoju pracować! Yoanna: Ah tak? Bobbie: Poznasz mój gniew... już bardzo blisko do mojej wielkiej zemsty... Yoanna podeszła do Bobbiego i palcami dotknęła jego policzków. Yoanna: Czy jednak nie uważasz, że... Yoanna pocałowała Bobbiego, w tym samym momencie sufit przebiła noga Selishy. Yoanna: Ściany mają oczy i uchy otwarte? Yoanna wyszła ze Schowka i uciekła. W tym samym momencie szyb wentylacyjny spadł na Bobbiego razem z Allice, Emmą, Kimberly i Selishą, która rzuciła się wściekła na Bobbiego. Lukaninho: Co się stało? Emma: Selisha przebiła szyb wentylacyjny... Selisha okładała Bobbiego kawałkiem szybu. Selisha: Selisha-san nie daruje Bobbiemu-kunowi! Bobbie: Ja też nie... Selisha i Bobbie zaczęli się nawzajem dusić, aż w końcu oboje zemdleli. Allice: Ja też chcę! Allice sama zaczęła się dusić i również zemdlała. Emma: Fajnie... Lukaninho: Dobra... lepiej dla własnego dobra uciekajmy! Zanim jednak wstali morderca już zamknął drzwi. Na szybie pojawiła się jedynie czerwona plama. Morderca: Nareszcie! Mogę zacząć prawdziwą część planu... Morderca zdjął maskę. Okazało się, że była to Roxy, która trzymała już w ręku dynamit by zgwałcić nieprzytomnych. Roxy: Zgwałcić wszystkich dynamitem. <3 Nagle Yoanna przywaliła Roxy patelnia i również zemdlała. Yoanna: Betty jeszcze pokaże na co ją stać! W tym samym momencie przyszła do niej McKey. McKey: Gratuluje ci Yoanno! Wygrałaś... a teraz odpocznijmy i wszystko wyjaśnię w Istambule! Istambuł, Dworzec Wszyscy byli nieco poobijani, a robotnicy naprawiali w pociągu straty wyrządzone w czasie zadania przez uczestników. McKey i reszta stali już na peronie. McKey: I jak podobał wam się nasz Orient Express w nowym wydaniu? Kimberly: Wiesz, że w książce Orient Express wyjeżdżał właśnie w Istambułu? I cała akcja działa się w dzisiejszej Bośni i Hercegowinie! McKey: Unowocześniliśmy to... poza tym nie pozwolili nam tam wjechać... Selisha: McKey-san powie co się stało? McKey: Tak! To było dzisiejsze zadanie, które wygrała Yoanna! Yoanna: I dziękujcie mi, że was uratowałam od zgwałcenia was dynamitem... Roxy: Przeze mnie! <3 McKey:'''A to był nasz morderca! '''Roxy: Hej! <3 Fatima: Tak... ale tu brzydko! No co dalej... McKey: Dobrze... więc teraz czeka was ceremonia, na któej odpadną aż dwie osoby! I nie głosujcie dzisiaj na Yoannę... mimo, że nadepnęła niektórym na odcisk... Selisha i Bobbie spojrzeli się na Yoannę. Ceremonia McKey przyszła z ośmioma monetami. McKey: Cóż! Dzisiaj przełamiemy kilka stereotypów i zobaczymy, kto na kogo dzisiaj głosował. Wszystko było widać na ekranie. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san głosuje na Bobbiego-kuna! Bo to podły drań, który złamał mi serce! (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Na kogo głosuje? Głosuje na Selishę, bo przez nią wpadłam w ręce mordercy... (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Tak... głosuje na Selishę! Cóż! Teraz już nie zataję moich planów.. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Głosuje na Emmę... dlaczego? Bo dalej kocham Kimberly! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Głosuje na Emmę... mam jej dość! Tyson będzie następny! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Bobbie! <3 Boję się go... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: To chyba jasne, że głosuje dzisiaj na Selishę! Dalej jej nienawidzę za incydent z wanną! (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Głosuje na Emmę... jakoś mam jej już dosyć i jej zalotów do Tysona... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Głosuję na Lukaninho! Zemstę czas zacząć! Emma płakała i uderzyła Tysona. McKey: No cóż... mamy po trzy głosy na Selishę i Emmę, dwa głosy na Bobbiego i jeden na Lukaninho... cóż! McKey rzuciła monety wszystkim oprócz Selishi i Emmie. McKey: Emma... Selisha... do widzenia! Emma: Co?! Podwójna eliminacja! Selisha: Selisha-san nie może odejść! Selisha-san musi powstrzymać diabelski plan Bobbiego-kuna! Bobbie: Powodzenia. :* Ochrona wyrzuciła Selishę i Emmę z pociągu. Allice: Papa... Felicjo! <3 McKey: Cóż... pozbyliśmy się aż dwóch pań. Co przydarzy się dalej? Czy Yoanna wprowadzi dużo akcji i stanie się postacią negatywną? Czy miłość znowu zapłonie w sercach Tysona i Kimberly? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki! Przygody w Europie!!! Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Ekskluzywny Klip Selisha biła krzaczek kataną. Emma: Co robisz Selisho? Selisha: Selisha-san sądzi, że ten krzaczek to Starszy! To na pewno on! Plan Bobbiego... Selisha stała w świetle księżyca. Selisha: Plan Bobbiego-kuna rozpoczął się! Emma: Dlaczego to robisz? Selisha: By dodać dramaturgii! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie